A new Jounrey in life
by McFearless2017
Summary: Take the jounery with Dylan as she gets the help she never knew that could be possible in life... An Army General's wife help that is. See how the help of this woman changes Dylan life forever.


Ok, guys this is the latest Fan fiction I am writing. a while back I started writing this but never put in on here but I have now so I hope you guys enjoy this and im working on the others that I have out there, i promise to get them updated soon.

_Run. Keep moving. Don't stop. You gotta keep moving._

Those were the words that 15 year old Dylan kept telling her self. She didnt know how far she had gone but all she knew is that she had to get away from that monster, the hell she was living in. Blood dripping down her body, head throbbing, busted open from the fight, broke bones but the one wound that she knew was bad was her upper leg. The injury was pretty bad but she had to keep moving. Breathing heavily and hard, dirty, and damn near starving, Dylan came in view with a little bar just out side of base. Dylan stumble her way to the little bar, she hoped that some one would be kind enough to help her. With every ounce of energy she had left, Dylan managed to make her way up to the counter. Dylan laid the little bit of money she had on the counter. "I know I'm not suppose to be here but I just wanna bite to eat." Roxy turned around and almost hit the floor taking in the site of the young girl. Dylan was barely hanging on the counter. Roxy looked at the girl and then at her helper at the counter. "Gus, I got this one, table 13 in the back needs their food." He nodded and walked off. Roxy walked over to the counter. Dylan looked at Roxy. "I promise I'll leave I just..." Roxy held up her hand and smiled. "Relax, little one go sit in the back corner booth and I'll bring you something." Roxy could almost see the relief in Dylan's eye as she made her way to the booth. Roxy knew this girl needed help and she knew who just to call for this one.

(Ft. Marshal, Holden house.)  
Claudia Joy was sitting in her studies working on her laptop, when Micheal stood in the door way. "Claudia Joy Holden after 17 years of marriage my heart still skips a beat." CJ never looked away from her laptop and smiled. "Micheal James Holden after 17 years of marriage I cant believe that tired old line of yours still works." Micheal pushed off the wall and walked up behind ind wife while she was still writing. "Its my preliminary dissertation paper for my law class on Monday about the abundance of juvenile children in foster care that are neglected during their time because of poorly place, no immediate family care or lack of funds to help the less fortunate." Claudia joy told him as she finished the last paragraph for now. Claudia joy closed her laptop and turned to her husband. "How was work?" CJ asked and Micheal was about to answer when the phone rang. Micheal picked up the phone that was on the desk. "General Holden...yes she is...no, were just finishing up work...ok...yeah well be right there." Micheal hung the phone back up. "That was Roxy, siad there is something at the hump bar that we should see and she already called Denise to meet us there." They both grabbed their things and were walking out the door.

Mercer Army hospital, was the only fully operational hospital on the base and the closest hospital within a 50 mile radius of the the base. Denise was just finishing a chart and getting ready to leave. "Lana, I have to leave for a few hours I have all my patience hand off to interns, if I'm needed for an emergency have them page me." Denise told her receptionist and then walked out of work to head to the hump bar to see what was so urgent that Roxy insisted she come. Begin and nurse practitioner and a paramedic, Densie work just as much as Frank did nearly. Denise had no idea what was waiting at the hump bar but she knew that was ever it was, it was bad enough that Roxy had phoned the general and his wife to meet her there to. Denise got in her and drove to the hump bar.

Ok guys there is it. Tell me how you like it and I'll be updating it soon. Thanks agian.


End file.
